Lever handles for lock and escutcheon assemblies can be repositionable approximately 180 degrees apart depending on whether the handle will be used on a door that opens from the left hand side or a door that opens from the right hand side. Typically lever handles are changed between right hand and left hand orientations by removing and reorienting portions of a handle assembly and/or opening the escutcheon trim assembly to gain access to adjustable internal components. This can be both time consuming and cumbersome for the lock installer. Accordingly there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.